Silenced Love
by BlueSapphir3
Summary: Kiara and her friends lived a normal life until her and her friends got hit by a white light. They turned into the Dex Holders! I totally suck at summaries. Contains: Luckyshipping,MangaQuestShipping, Franticshipping and more. Blue in my story is the girl


"Kiara!" Yelled a voice

"Kiara!" The voice kept yelling

"I heard you the first time!" I said running to my friends

The day Friday, the time 11:30 am, and we are going to go to the movies. (Note: Today was a half a day so that is why I put 11:30 am)

"You are seriously slow." Said Angel

I kicked him. "Don't try me Angel or you'll get hurt and sent to a hospital. Got it!"

"Ok I got it!" He snapped back it me

"Ok good!"

"I swear you two act like a married couple." Nohelia remarked, while she was clinging on Kevin's arm.

"I have to agree with her." Elizabeth stated

"You want me to beat the living daylights out of you guys!" He and I yelled in unison

"You fight _together; _you agree _together_, you yell _together_----" Daniela stopped in her tracks

I gave her a death glare.

"Alright I take everything back Kiara! Please don't kill me I beg you!" She hid behind Jason.

"So what movie should we see?" I asked no one in particular

"Saw!"

"High School Musical 3!"

"Madagascar!"

"Woah! One at a time please. Look the train station!" I pointed

"You guys have metro cards. Right!?" Kevin panicked "Well do you!"

We all held out our metro cards.

"Any questions Kevin." Jason replied

"Ok let's go!" Angel yelled

"Yea!" We all yelled

_Skip up to the platform scene_

"This train is taking really long!" I shivered

"I know!" Angel agreed with me

Kevin, Nohelia, and Elizabeth were in a group, hugging each other.

Daniela and Jason were also hugging.

"Then you to should hug each other for body heat." Daniela stated

He and I turned completely red.

"Or just blush for body heat because your face heats up when you blush." Nohelia smirked

"Like you're doing right now." Elizabeth also smirked

"I really wish you would shut up!" We yelled, still red

I collapsed

"Kiara you alright?" Angel kneeled down to make eye contact with me

"Yes, I'm just a lil' cold. Nothing more." I beamed a smile but I shivered

He hugged me. "I hope I'm warming you up a little."

I nodded "Yes you are thank you." I whispered

There were many people on the platform. All of them were talking about how cute this scene was. And you know what? I have to agree with them. It started snowing. So soft and steady it was like drizzling rain but gentler, more clam.

'This is the first time he's so close to me. I can feel him breathing. It's like…..like a dream come true." I gasped 'No! I can't think of him like that!'

'Her hair smells like raspberry shampoo. Definitely suits her personality. Right now Kiara looks as gentle as a lily, and beautiful as a rose.' Angel's eyes widen 'Wait! Did I just say that Kiara was as beautiful as a rose? I think my mind's playing tricks on me again.'

"Ok guys enough of your hugging the train's here." Elizabeth pointed out

"Alright." Angel and I said

"Need a hand?"

I blinked "Umm…. Sure. Thanks."

He helped me up.

---In train----

"Who knew that even at 11:50 the train would be this crowded!" I exclaimed

"I agree! I feel like a pancake!" Angel spit out

"Alright guys stop complaining." Daniela asked

"Ok fine. That's right we get off at the next stop!" I flashed the peace sign

"We do?" Angel and Kevin were clueless

"Yes we do you idiots." I giggled

"What did you say?!" Angel was ready to instigate a fight with me

"Are you death? I called you an idiot."

"Oh yea!"

"Yea."

"Want to take this outside."

"Sure and if I win you take me out to buy ice cream and let me tell ya' I'm a fan of ice cream."

"If I win you kiss me."

My eyes widen "You said what!"

Angel pondered 'Ok what did I ask her.' He gasped and turned red 'I asked her to kiss me!?'

Nohelia, Kevin, Jason, Daniela, and Elizabeth followed the fight and were smirking.

"In your dreams that I'll kiss you!" I blushed

He pulled me into his arms.

"I know you want to." He grinned

I stepped on his foot.

"Yea I want to kill you!"

Everyone on the subway was like

"Those two were the ones that were hugging on the platform?"

"Yea. "

"Are they a couple?"

When Angel and I heard that we screeched "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!"

Nohelia tugged my sleeve. "It's time to go hun."

"Ok CookieMonster."

Then a light was coming toward us as we left the train.

"Kiara are you gunna kiss Angel?" Elizabeth was eager for an answer

"Yea! In his dreams maybe!"

This is the order we were walking in

Elizabeth, Nohelia, Kevin, Me, Angel, Jason, and Daniela.

Then the white light came closer.

"Ahh!" I screamed

"That thing's coming closer!" Angel yelled

"Help us!" Nohelia hugged Elizabeth and Kevin

"We're going to die!" Angel screamed and he hugged me

"I have one thing to say before I die." He and I said

"I like you!" We both screamed

Then we both blushed.

"Umm should we…." I hesitated

"Yea we should."

He leaned in and I did to. There a peck. Then the light hit us….

"WOAH!!"

"Blue Pendent!" I yelled

"Sign a tune." Said a voice

"Alright."

I've got a feeling and I….

My shirt changed to a light blue shirt.

Just can't let it go……

My pants turned into a reddish-pinkish skirt and my boots turned into sneakers

No I can't stop it…….

My black gloves became sweat wrists, which were black.

Baby let's get physical…..

My black-brown hair became a honey brown (maybe lighter)

Its gunna get up in a good vibration…..

My eyes that were dark brown turned blue

And I can feel it in the air

Then a hat and a purse fell from the sky. The hat was pink and white and the purse was yellow.

"Alright you're done."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DONE!? AND WHY I'M I HEARING ANOTHER VOICE IN MY HEAD!? HUH!!!" I yelled.

"Relax Kiara." Said a voice

"What?! I want answers and I want them now!" I demanded

"Ok then." A person came out.

Blue eyes. Light Brown Hair. A pink and white hat. Pinkish-reddish skirt. Yellow purse. And sneakers.

"Well sweetie let's just say you and some of your friends are the Dex Holders." The girl winked "By the way my name's Blue. "

"Ok what on earth is a Dex Holder because I have no clue?"

Then Angel and the others finished transforming.

"AHHH!!! Oh MY GOSH! Red you really exist here!" I went to hug him

"Kiara you look totally different what happened to you? And for your information the name's Angel not Red."

"WHAT!!" I almost fainted "You're Angel!? But you look like Red."

"Kiara." Blue mothered me "Look in this mirror."

I looked in it. "OK I LOOK LIKE BLUE!! FROM POKéMON ADVENTURES."

"Ummm you kinda are her." Blue said

"Wait aren't you Blue?" I blinked "Now I'm just plain old confused

"You said it." Red/Angel agreed with me

"Daniela I think you know who you are." I smiled at her

"Yep!" She twirled "I'm Crystal!"

"Kiara since you're the one that knows about Pokémon Adventures then you should say who's who." Blue suggested

"Sure ok."

"Ok Angel you know you're Red."

"Ok Jason you're Gold."

"Nohelia you're Sapphire."

"Kevin you are Ruby."

"Elizabeth you are Yellow."

"Daniela you're Crystal or how I call her Crys." I flashed a wink

"Hey! I wink too! " Blue screeched

"Really!" I jumped "High 5!"

Then Blue suddenly stopped smiling.

"What happened?" I inquired

A tear slipped down Blue's cheek.

"I'm digital." Tears kept falling "I can never make physical contact with anyone." She covered her face

"Oh Blue." I felt like crying "I'm sorry."

"Blue you alright." Another voice spoke

She took her hands away from her face.

"Red!" She ran to him

She hugged him

"Blue, you know I'm always here for you." Red's tone was full of concern. She gripped on his black shirt.

"I know." She kept crying.

"I love you Red." She gave him a kiss on the lips.

He returned it.

"Woah." I said crying that's really cute.

"Wait if that's Red and Blue and if Angel and Kiara are Red and Blue then do you think that will happen to them." Elizabeth remarked

"They look like a cute couple." I spoke in happiness but I was still sad, for poor Blue.

I started singing. [I don't own the lyrics and the song. Slience-Aly & AJ

I'll bet two years I'll bet one year

I'll bet those years you won't be here

I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep

Every memory

Sadly we may never be

I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears

I'll bet those tears over time could disappear

Wait a minute I have more to say

And I care if you're listening to me

I need you

More than you'll ever know

I still do,

Willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you

I feel like I might be getting through

Come over and say nothing

Silence is everything

I started crying but I continued to sing

I know, I know (I know, I know)

Feelings can show

If you let go-oh-oh-oh

It must be told (it must be told)

I've got a hold

On what we used to have

I felt so sad. This song reminds me of Angel and especially Red.

I will forgive if you forget

All the things we said

Let's accept it

I need you,

More than you'll ever know

I still do,

Willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you

I feel like I might be getting through

Come over and say nothing

Silence is everything

Then Angel started hugging.

"Why would you sing a song that will make you cry? Huh?!" He stated playfully

"You're such a dumby." I joked around wiping my tears

"What!" he played along with me

"I'm just playing." I put my head down

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel weird. You know our lives changed in a second." I gulped "And being Dex Holders isn't all fun and games we have to one-----" I couldn't finish my statement. Why? Because Angel's index finger was on my lips.

"Come on stop worrying!" He snapped

I tilted my head so I don't have to face him. A tear slipped down my face.

'Kiara.' Angel thought 'Why does she feel so down. Wait she said I look like Red and she has a crush on Red. So wait she might have a crush on me. Na. I must be totally crazy to think that. Yea, she likes me, but as a friend.'

Angel cupped my face.

"What on earth are you doing?" I whispered

Then Blue spoke to me mentally.

"You have a crush on him right?"

My eyes widen

"Ok we can communicate mentally, right?"

"Wow you're really smart." Blue blew a kiss to Red "Well do you?" She was full of excitement.

"Yes." I blushed

--------------------------

'Now why is she blushing? Does she really like me?'

"Do you like her?" Red asked (mentally like Blue did)

He tilted his head. "No."

"You can't lie to me." Red smirked "I'm like a part of you I can sense when you are lying."

'Damn this kid's good.'

"I heard that."

Angel gulped

"I can hear your thoughts so it's no use to lie to me."

"Ok I do!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Red asked inpatient

"Wait."

"Kiss her! Kiara has a right to want to kill you. You really are slow!"

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Angel yelled

"Blue I'm scared"

"Don't be Kiara."

"Why are you cupping my face for?"

"To do this."

He placed his lips on mine.

I pushed him off.

"Leave me alone!" I ran away

"I screwed up." Angel wanted to cry but held it in

I hid behind a tree.

I began to cry again...

"Why did I have to have a crush on him out of all the other boys in the world why him!?" I yelled

"Kiara!"

I kept running

"Kiara."

"Yes Blue."

"Face your problems don't run away from them."

"But."

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kiara why did you run off?" Angel was breathing heavily

"Because!"

"That's not an answer."

"Leave me---"I fainted


End file.
